


Rising From The Ashes

by Skruulraken



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge, More characters as we go, Multi, Romantic Relationship, some keith x pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skruulraken/pseuds/Skruulraken
Summary: It has been months since the fall of Voltron. Shiro was captured with the Black Lion, under Zarkon's rule. The Paladins are separated, only finally joining together for one cause - to bring Shiro back, and to defeat Zarkon.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been months since the defeat of Voltron. The lions were scattered about, while the Black Lion was captured and Shiro taken captive once more by Zarkon. We never came into contact with each other again.

Until today.

"This is Pidge, Paladin of Voltron, piloting the Green Lion. Anyone out there?"

"Holy quiznak! Is that you, Pidge?" I heard a familiar voice, easily reminiscent of Lance. My eyes lit up with joy. Even though I was usually annoyed by Lance – I still missed him and his flirting with Allura.

Allura.

I missed everyone. I missed Shiro, who felt like a father figure yet still was a part of us, still young like us. I missed Lance's witty jokes. I missed the humor of Hunk. I missed the remarks from Keith. The long explanations of things Alteans did came from Coran, and even then I missed his poofy moustache. And I missed the wise words of Allura.

"I don't think you know what that word means, Lance." Another familiar voice, though soft. "Is that Kogane I hear?" I say, surprised. I remember him saying that same sentence before in the past.

"Wait, if we're all chatting, then where are we? I'm hungry for some food goo. Do we have any food goo?" I hear Hunk over the comms. Oh. Hunk. I missed him the most, out of everyone. He was always interested in food. He was also interested in my tech, in the things I did. I admired him for that.

I looked out of the visors of my lion and saw the Castle of Lions. Oh my goodness.

"Paladins, are you out there?" Allura's voice was cut off as Lance butted in. "Princess! I'm so glad to hear from you! You're a sight for sore eyes!" Lance exclaimed. The other paladins clamoured over her, and she laughed. "It's good to hear from you again, Allura." I say, already setting course for the Castle. As I do this, I see the other lions – but someone was missing.

Shiro.

One day we'll find him.


	2. 2

Everyone was huddled in the control room of the Castle. We were discussing plans on how to retrieve Shiro and the Black Lion, but many of them failed.

"We really need to think of a strategic plan that will ensure the return of Voltron if we can just figure out how to get Shiro and the Black Lion out quietly." Allura said, holding her face with one hand, in a thinking pose.

Keith raised a hand, and everyone turned to him. "What do you think Keith? Think you have an idea?" I say, pushing my glasses up my nose. I didn't really need these glasses, but they felt a part of me. I had grown attached to them – it was a part of the new life I led, as the Green Lion Paladin.

"Maybe we should get more help from the Blades of Mamora. Or perhaps lead a diversion. The Blades distract – we go in and save Shiro and bring back the Black Lion." He stated, and I mulled over it. It was possible. It could work. Maybe it just could work. "It's a good plan. One that will take a while to enact. We'd need to gather the support of the Blades once more, but I really think this is a good way to win back Shiro. Maybe...just maybe, this has given us a chance." I say, sighing at the end of it.

As I look around, everyone's lit up. Except Hunk's eyes. Something about them, seemed so dull. It was like he had no hope. "Look, I hate to get everyone's hopes down, but we've lost lives trying to take Zarkon down. How many more lives are we going to lose again, just to rescue Shiro and the Black Lion?" Hunk said, in a grave tone. Suddenly, I saw the spark of hope fade from everyone's eyes.

"I believe in this plan. We can do it. Whether or not you think it will work, we must at least attempt it." I reply back. I was determined to see this through. I missed Shiro a lot. He still is like a father figure to me, even with my father and brother still somewhere in the galaxy.

I walked away, emotions starting to swim in my head. I took off, heading to my lion's hangar. Cries of my name echoed as I went through the doors, through the corridors, until it was silent but my footsteps hitting the floor.

As I reached the hangar, I relished in the silence it gave me. I finally was at peace. I let my emotions simmer – feelings of sadness, of anger, of guilt and regret.

They wouldn't go away.


	3. T h r e e

My eyes opened to the team calling my name. Everything was a blur. Things were slow. Their voices became normal. "Pidge! Are you okay?" I heard someone say. I slowly recognised it as the voice of Keith, though he sounded just like Shiro.

Shiro.

"Pidge? Are you alright?" Allura asked, offering a hand. I slowly got up, accepting the hand. "Where am I? Am I still in the Castle?" I replied, asking a question. The team nodded. Hunk stood in front of the rest of the team, rubbing his neck. "I just...I feel bad for upsetting you. I know you see Shiro as a father figure – some of us view him the same way. Or as a brother, if you get me? I want to apologise." Hunk sighed after he spoke. I looked up at him and smiled. "An apology is enough. Thank you, Hunk." I say, grinning from ear to ear, before I started feeling woozy. Allura caught me as I must've fallen. Maybe I was getting lightheaded. For whatever reason, something was up with me. "Are you alright Pidge? You don't look well. Not that you've always looked well-" Lance was cut off as Keith nudged his elbow into his side. "Lance, not okay." Keith snapped, almost a tone of growling in his voice.

"I feel fine. Though I too, do not think I am well. Maybe I am being overwhelmed with emotions?" I said, steadying myself. Coran pulled on his moustache a little bit, twirling it. "Perhaps it could be emotions overwhelming you. Maybe we should send you to the healing pod. That might do the trick, though we can't be absolutely sure." He said, and I felt a little bit anxious. There could be something really wrong with me, and I wouldn't know how to deal with it. Immediately I felt the symptoms of an anxiety attack and sat down, trying to take a few breaths, before I lost myself, starting to panic.

Suddenly, everyone's voices started to slow down, started to slur. This was the now – I was having an anxiety attack and I was helpless.

I hated being susceptible to these attacks. I'd have them every now and then, but each time they were horrible, and absolutely terrifying. I was alone. Alone in my suffering. These attacks had gotten worse since Shiro was captured. I was alone in the Green Lion for so long. With no one to annoy me or to keep me company.

As I slowly began to calm down my heart stopped racing, and I felt like I could breathe normally again. My vision came to being normal again, and I could hear the team better. "I-I'm so sorry. I tried my best to keep myself-" I said, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and my eyes met Keith's. "You're okay. We're here for you, no matter what." He said, in a calm and cool voice – something not usual for him. I raise an eyebrow. "What's got into you, Keith? You're all calm and collected. You're usually a hot head with impatience. Did Shiro teach you something about patience?" I reply, almost chuckling as I got up.

"He taught me one thing – patience yields focus. That's how I found Red." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

 

A smile. That was unusual, at least in what I saw of Keith. He rarely smiled around me. Either something was humorous about what I said, or he was finally smiling. But in the end, the smile made me smile. If people said that smiling was contagious – it was definitely true. Lance started to smile, so was Hunk. Even Coran and Allura smiled. For the first time in a while, we had all smiled, we had seen each other in a while since the capture of Shiro.

Shiro.

We were going to retrieve him. And bring him back.

"Today marks the day we vow to bring him back. Who's with me?" I shouted, throwing my fist up, nearly hitting Keith. Oops.

The team cheered.

We were going to do it.

The first step was to contact the Blade of Mamora.

What's it going to take?


End file.
